For My Birthday, I Want This
by Makonochi
Summary: It started with a simple demand that got twisted and turned to something more. For the day before her birthday, Tenten found the true side of Hiashi and Neji's Sexuality...Of course the next day seemed better!


_Hello, again. If you read my profile, I would be doing a lot of these "pointless" drabble, to help me warm up for the...gulp chapter stories._

_Now, for the story "Smirk" that seemed to confuse many of my readers...2 out of 5... Very... very sad results if you ask me. I will try to redeem myself by not explaining too much but still describing stuff to get a clear image into my reader's mind._

_Ah! I almost forgot I like to thank my reader for "Smirk"!_

_Thanks to..._

**Jadedsiren, Yuki-U, DemonicAngel08, Kyra-Mitsu, Nerd4eva, DangozandDumplingz**

_Thanks so much for reviewing...gives me the spirit to write... it tells me that you guys read my story...not skim...hopefully!_

_Oh yea, also this story is dedicated to my pets! I "wuv" my ferrets... so cute but so much work...also, it's kind of a continuation from Smirk...but there is only small reference._

_Demonic Angel08, she beta my story, so thanks to her as well!_

-X-

**For My Birthday. I Want This...**

By: Makonochi

-X-

"Woo hoo!" I exclaimed happily as I walked around the Konoha streets, trying to search for my favourite number 1 prodigy.

"Oy! Tenten!" A loud high shrill could be heard behind me. Instinctively, I knew it was my blonde friend Yamanaka Ino.

I turned around and saw Haruno Sakura with her pink blossom hair, and timid Hyuga Hinata twiddling her index fingers out of habit.

"Hey!" I responded, and instantly I got the "early Happy Birthday" greeting. Of course, I accepted them graciously with a 'thank you' and what not, but I wanted to find Neji!

Sakura continued on with her conversation and asked, "Since Neji 's your boyfriend do you think he'll get you a romantic gift?" She gushed out, with her current obsession for cliché, romantic books.

I blush a deep shade of red and said, "Neji... nah, no way!"

All 3 pairs of eyes were on me telling me to explain.

"Dude! On our first date I tried to kiss him and he bent down "accidently" to "apparently" fix his shoelace. I ended up falling over him and landed in the pond and kissed a duck!"

A stifled laughter...

"Ya' know if you wanna laugh, you can just go ahead and laugh. I don't really care!" I pouted and to my disbelief they all laughed, out loud. Except for Hinata, she just chuckled.

"I was kidding, be a bit modest guys!" _Bitches,_ I inwardly thought.

Sakura, who was clutching her sides, tried to choke out a few words but due to my pride getting crushed and grinded into powdery- nothingness, I left fuming.

"Wa-Wait" Before Ino burst into a fit of giggles once again.

"It's not that funny! I mean sure, I fell and hit the cold pond and I heard a couple of people laughing at me. But it wasn't that bad when I tried to hold his hand and he used that well-situated hand to yawn. Then unfortunately, I lost my balance and fell on my face... Now that I think about it--that bastard! Was he trying to avoid me?" I grumbled darkly and added a couple of cuss words and synonyms relating to "revenge", "die", and "how ducks taste really bad".

-X-

The genius was dumbfounded.

He was confused and it was just plain annoying

The great Hyuga genius did not know what to get his girlfriend for her birthday present. He noted that because he's a Hyuga his present should be beyond ultimately "cool" and kick the other presents' ass.

But where the fuck is he supposes to find a Ferret?

He could remember oh so clearly when his beloved girlfriend marched into his training ground looking very pissed...

-X-

Neji's terrifying flashback

"Hyuga Neji! I'm mad for some apparent reason because I had this annoying flash backs of our first date!" Tenten announced out of the blue. She inwardly cringed about how bitchy and irrational it sounded.

_Neji gulped and uttered: "Ah?"_

"That's why, for my birthday..." Tenten paused.

_Neji anticipated for this moment, and stared at her beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes that were currently shining with determination._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Tenten over did the pause. It wasn't a suspenseful pause anymore, it was just plain awkward._

"_Erm...Tenten?" He started._

"_Just a god damn minute Neji! Don't you see I'm trying to create a suspenseful pause here?" She said... well, pretty much yelled._

_Neji swore, Tenten is on her period right now._

"_...Ferrets!" She finally said._

"_Excuse me?" Was Neji's immediate response_

"_Ya know Neji...Ferrets! Long looking creature, it's like ...Half snake, half rat, and half cat." She smiled that could melt Neji into a Hyuga puddle. Not just any puddle, a Hyuga puddle._

_Yes, there's a difference._

"_Tenten that is one deranged animal and it's absurd! Where the hell am I going to a Tri-cross breed like that?" He couldn't believe his ears; he didn't even know ferrets existed._

"_Good luck Neji!" With that, she gave a peck on his lip, and skipped on out of there._

"Damn..."

-X-

Neji let out a defeated sigh and to his worst luck, a green "thing" crossed him. And to his utter horror, Lee shaved his eyebrows into a thin line.

"Lee... did you turn...?" Neji gasped at Lee's... not-so-furry eyebrows.

"Yosh Neji! Do you love my beautiful, youthful eyebrows? Tenten told me that for her youthful birthday, she wanted to see me getting my youthful eyebrows done, and waxed!" Lee smiled brightly and it made the slight "ping" noise that was impossible to be made to begin with.

Lee can make the impossible, possible.

"I...see," Neji did not know how to comprehend the image before him.

"Yosh, my youthful eternal rival, what are you giving our beautiful lotus for her birthday?" Lee enthusiastically asked.

Neji was irked how the possessiveness worked out. Tenten was neither his, Lee's, nor anyone else's at that matter. But he doesn't mind if Tenten belongs to him... in a romantic type of a way.

"Lee...I need you to help me find a "Ferret"." Neji was hesitant to ask Lee for help, but desperate time needs for him to take drastic measures.

"Yosh, I shall help you my friend!" Lee hugged Neji and Neji punched Lee.

Actually Lee hugged Neji and Neji looked traumatized.

Much to Neji's absolute horror, Tenten caught them hugging. Rather Tenten caught Lee hugging him, which made him look as if he was hugging him back, when in fact he was trying to push him away from him. Tenten's face turned red and looked offended.

Shit...

-X-

Holy mother of, Duckity dunkaroos!

Lee and Neji hugging together... cuddling is more like it!

"Neji...It was true! I should've read all the sign, when you were intentionally avoiding me on our first date! You've gone gay, and you chose Lee over me!"

I cannot believe THE Hyuga Neji was gay, he's a homo...he took interest in men! He ain't straight! This little fact seemed to really hurt me. A lot.

Neji couldn't believe that Tenten caught him at a horrible time, and he did not even know why she even came back.

_Maybe I'm a bit harsh I should just accept Neji's sexuality. _"Neji, it's okay! I'm brave! I can handle it!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I don't care if you take interest in guys!"

I closed my eyes, in determination and hoping to say it without bitching at him... or whining.

"... What?!"

"I mean, there are other gay people in this world, and I'm glad that you are finally out of your 'closet!'" She looked defeated.

Man, Neji you are so whipped.

It hurt Neji to see Tenten like this. "Tenten this is all--"

"Don't worry, Neji! I'm there for ya, pal!" I painfully smiled, and Neji twitched in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Neji, I don't go that way. I still accept your interest in men, however, I like Sakura!" Lee burst out.

"Whoa man, sorry you got rejected too." I replied in response. Aw, the poor guy.

"What--!" Neji cannot believe how this situation is turning out for him.

"I'll see you at my birthday party! Bye!" I immediately zoomed off. No way am I gonna let him see me break down. I couldn't help but to regret coming back. I mean, I just realized that I was demanding a bit too much from him so I wanted to tell him that... he doesn't need to find me a ferret.

"Screw you to hell..." I grumbled. He didn't have to play me up like that! So I just stomped out of the training yard.

-X-

_Tenten thinks I'm gay._

_I got rejected by Lee._

_Tenten thinks I'm gay._

_My pride is on the line._

_Tenten thinks I'm gay._

_I've lost Tenten._

_TENTEN THINKS I'M GAY!_

_I am so screwed._

Many more thoughts similar to these were going through his mind. He closed his eyes and activated his Byakugan. His eyes were filled with rage, and he turned to Lee.

"Lee, we're going ferret hunting!"

"Yosh! Operation: prove Tenten you're undying love!"

Leave it to Lee, to make his situation any gayer then it is now. But then again, the whole gay thing happened when Lee hugged him. He wanted to strangle him right now.

"Neji, my youthful –" Neji glared at Lee and he could barely manage to form a sentence.

"GET.FERRET.NOW!"

Lee's eyes started to water and said " Neji, your undying love is surely to be admired at. I have lost this round..."

_Please... make someone shut him up now._ Neji pinched the bridge of his nose trying to suppress the headache.

"...oh yes, also, wild ferrets are very, very vicious" Lee added.

By then, Neji was using his Byakugan to search for one; ignoring Lee's warning.

-X-

I arrived to the Hyuga manor, and Hiashi greeted me with open arms.

"Ah, Tenten it's good to see you here. Although I am quite disappointed that you did not bear Neji's child yet, but how did your first date go?" Hiashi said, Tenten noting his good mood.

"I'm sorry to inform this but...your nephew has gone gay." I broke the news to him.

"No, tell me it's not true!" Hiashi's good mood came crashing down, and brought hell on earth.

"Erm... okay, it's not true..." I added.

"Lies!" I took a step back, what a drama queen.

"Hiashi-Sama..."

"Lies!"

"Hiash--"

"Lies!"

"Hi-"

"LIES!"

Why do I even bother?

"..."

"LIES!"

"For all the years I worked hard for...where did I go wrong?"

I tried to butt in, but to no avail; he cut me off.

"When I heard Neji have his first date, I was so happy. But now... he's gone to the dark side." Hiashi's eyes squinted darkly.

I could only smile sadly and Hiashi marvelled at my calm facade, however my thoughts were '_Neji if you're gonna turn gay, you could've at least told me! Fag!' _I thought bitterly.

Hiashi look at me incredulously how my emotion turned to calm, and to pure bitter, hatred.

I sighed in frustration.

_Ducking hell... wait did I just say duck?_ I chuckled inwardly... ha-ha... duck. Darn, it just reminded me of our first date, now I'm all depressed again.

-X-

Neji looked like a wreck.

He spent the whole night, and the next morning trying to find a freaking tri-crossed breed. He finally found it, but not without some scratches, and dried blood on his white robe.

He quickly decided to get ready for Tenten's birthday, but he noticed that Lee already left him.

'_Bastard' _

He quickly went to the Hyuga manor, and he was trying to stop this damn ferret from biting him. Holy crap, its fangs are huge.

When he looked at his mirror, he screamed silently. He looked like a mess. And he got a couple of bandages to not let the scratches, and bite marks, from getting any more infected than they already were. He quickly got dressed into some cleaner clothes and fixed his dishevelled hair.

Moreover, he looked for a box. He saw a random shoe box, poked some holes with his kunai and put the ferret in there and said "you better be worth it!"

The ferret hissed.

He yelped and quickly closed the box.

He sighed tiredly and was about to head out until Hiashi was blocking his way.

'Damn, he's here. I can always go for the window' He schemed as Hiashi cleared his throat wanting his immediate attention.

"Neji, I heard from your ex..." Hiashi coughed. "...girlfriend, that you are ga-"

"No! I'm not gay! I'll prove to you that I'm not gay!" Neji exclaimed uncharacteristically.

"Babies?" Hiashi asked with his eyes having a hopeful gleam.

Jesus--why is his uncle so crazy over babies!?

"No... Maybe..." He'll still take it into consideration though.

-X-

Everybody was here except for Hyuga Neji and Lee. I impatiently tapped my foot on the floor while everybody was having their wildest time.

"Woo... happy 18th birthday..." I droned sadly.

Until I heard a doorbell, I raced for the door, and it was...

Lee.

"Lee, I thought I asked you to shave your eyebrows!" I saw another full set of bushy eyebrows presented before me.

"Sorry, Tenten-chan. But it grew over night! And I just didn't have the time to shave it again!"

"Oh... I see" Wow... the power to the hair ...of youthfulness? It was the only sensible answer I could come up with after finding out Neji turned gay.

Lee walked pass me, and I saw Neji, desperately trying to close the cardboard box shut.

"Neji?" I noticed the bandages and random small cuts on his wrist.

My god, he turned emo after Lee dumped him.

"Oh hey, Tenten, I got you your gift..."

I could only smile sadly and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of the room. I got a chair and stood on it.

"Everyone, I like your attention please!"

I got everyone's attention.

"All the guests have arrived and I would like to inform that Neji is..."

_Shit. No. _Neji gasped, knowing what the next word was going to be.

I felt a sudden tug on my wrist and because I was wearing socks... I slipped. Neji dropped the box in order to catch me and the ferret was let loose, earning a couple of screams and yelps from my guests. He grabbed me and I saw that he wanted to kiss me.

Laws of physics definitely applied because I banged my nose on his forehead. Furthermore to my horrible luck, I fell backward hitting my gluteus maximum on the floor.

"Mother fuck--" I started, for I was rubbing my butt and I clutched my nose to prevent me from bleeding my brains out.

Was that even possible?

Neji looked frantically at me, and quickly grabbed some... well a bunch of ... wait, he brought tissue boxes.

Talk about over-protecting ex-boyfriend.

"Neji, I'm alright..."

"Sorry."

Whoa, he just apologized to me...

I looked around me if by any chance space seemed to collapse to create a worm hole.

Nope, no worm hole... yet.

"What do you mean--"

I'm so confuzzled...

"Well, your ferret ran out the door..."

Darn it! I wanted a ferret! It would've been cool!

"... As well as that I'm not gay, and this relationship is not over until I agree on it."

Self-egotistical bastard!

"Tenten, I love you, and you mean the whole world to me. On our first date, I was merely nervous and I didn't want to go too fast."

"Neji..." I started.

"You have the most cliché lines ever, but I still accept that confession. Also... that's hilarious! You!? Nervous?!" I couldn't help but to laugh.

Once my laughter has ceased, he and I were looking intensely with each other. It's like the game who can stare at each other the longest without laughing; sadly I always lose on those games.

Everyone around us was chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..."

Neji and I both blushed; we were nearing each other until people started to cheer.

We looked where the whole crowd was looking, and it was Sakura and Sasuke sharing a passionate kiss. Wait, I see some tongue action going on there...

"Woah, I feel ignored..." I murmured.

"Hn."

"Back to your cold 'ice-cubish' self, I see."

Neji bent down and gave me a sweet, chaste, kiss.

"Neji... are you sure you're not gay?" I asked. Just to be on the safe side...

Neji growled in response and gave me a deeper kiss.

WHOO HOO! I want another...

"Meh... that kiss still feel a bit gay-ish..." I started, but then Neji grabbed my waist and pulled me near him. His mouth was covering my own, and he was just about to stick his tongue in my mouth before I sneezed.

Yes, sneezed...

And when I sneezed, I bit Neji's tongue quite hard. His tongue was now bleeding, and it was payback for making me get a nose bleed.

But I could only muster an "oops" while he looked at me, peeved. He dragged me to a nice, secluded, room and said "You know, let's go make those babies Hiashi kept on mentioning about..."

"Wait--what?" Now it was my turn to look dumbfounded.

"Neji you're not ga--heyyy..." I suppressed a moan, and there were no more complaints afterwards.

Damn, Neji has a way with gestures...

-X-

**During Neji and Tenten's... Physical Interaction:**

"Daddy...what are you doing?" asked Hanabi.

Hiashi could only grin even wider and said, "I'm a gonna get me some babies!" Hiashi just started to plan out what to get if it was a boy or a girl.

_Hanabi just sighed and said, "Well, don't complain if it's a false message, or it doesn't work out, dad." _

_Hiashi eyes watered, "My own daughter can't even share this exciting news with me... where did I go wrong?!" Hanabi just left his dad to wallow in peace._

_Baby fetishes are scary; especially if it's Hyuga Hiashi we're talking about._

-X-

END


End file.
